Prototype
by Sevias
Summary: She screwed up long ago, but when the new Avatar is in great need of help she shall awaken once more. Will she do things right this time, or set the world in chaos?


**Prototype**

She screwed up long ago, but when the new Avatar is in great need of help she shall awaken once more. Will she do things right this time, or set the world in chaos?

Not sure how far Im going to go with this story, just an idea I needed to get out of my head.

---

The old woman held the torch high above her head. She turned to face the young man and her pale gray eyes would narrow as her lips pursed into a tiny frown.

"You really want to know, all of you?" She said. He nodded eagerly, the group of people behind him would stay silent in agreement, and she would sigh, licking her lips before she turned around and continued to walk. Hopefully they wouldn't reach the door before she finished her story.

"Eons ago our Earth was created. It lay desolate and empty for awhile before the creator in the spirit world made up his mind. And first..came the reptiles."

"Dragons?" He asked. The woman shook her head.

"No, they came in many different shapes and colors just like the dragons did, but they could not breath or control the elements around them. Billions of years came to pass before they died at the grip of a comet."

"The creator was peeved at first but discovered that when things go badly, it was time to start anew. And so then from dirt he formed the animals, and then the people."

"Benders?" She spun around and gave the boy a warning look. She would never get through the story if he didnt shut up.

"No! These beings were not the same as we are, they may look very much alike us but they could not harness the power of the elements. All they had to work with was their minds and their hands, and with those they created vast civilizations mad from wood and iron."

"They took over the entire Earth with their cities, they built buildings as tall as the sky! Though eventually the sky became to far to reach and the land became scarce. And so then the wars came, the first two were small even though they were called World Wars. But long after they passed..came the great war."

"Perhaps they couldn't summon the element into their own hands, but the power of fire became well known. It was called Nuclear, I believe, and for it the created incredible cases that were often bigger then any man. Bombs."

"One day..things got out of hand- and those bombs rained down all across the Earth so that everything was destroyed and the atmosphere became nothing but a layer of ash and smoke."

"The creator, now dependant on the Earth as his lifeline knew it was once again time to start over. So he cleared away the ash and smoke to reveal an Earth with a different face. From the dust of the world rose the very animals we know today. Not long after this it was decided that intelligent life would be created, but this time they would be different."

"From the Land arose eight Earth Benders."

"From the Ocean arose eight Water Benders."

"From the Volcano arose eight Fire Benders."

"And then from the Fog arose eight Air Benders."

"Together they traveled to the heart of the land, a lone island in the middle of the sea. There they built a temple, or rather, tried. They were too different, they fought to often to accomplish anything. The creator realized this. Someone to keep peace was needed, someone with no favor over anyone because they related to all."

"And so from the sky descended the first Avatar, Kiaku. She was beautiful, with hair of flame, eyes of ocean, voice of wind, and skin of stone. The benders thought she was the creator herself and that's were everything went wro-"

"Wasn't the first Avatar male?" The boy spoke again. He may be the Avatar, but the old hag was quite ready to curl her bony fingers around his neck and hold until he turned blue if he didn't stop interrupting her.

She grit her teeth, her voice straining.

"The first you've heard of, perhaps. But no, the first was female, her name was Kiaku! Do you want to know why you never heard of her? Its because she do her job right!"

"Thinking that she ruled the world, knowing that she had control over the life of others drove her into her greedy ways. Instead of being a peacemaker she pinned them against one another and drove the nations apart- even to different edges of the world!"

"Even the spirit world ran wild due to the chaos she created. And so the creator killed her and took her soul. He created another to take the place of the Avatar, the one you know of..but She's been imprisoned in the spirit world ever since. But now-.."

The woman turned around to face them, her back to the door of the main room in the shrine. She looked over the small group that had hung onto her every word since they entered the shrine. Aang, Toph, Katara, and Sokka. Plus that lemur thing. The great bison remained outside. Those in the hall all watched her with wide eyes, still stunned likely. They had heard her but it was allot to take in. They didn't know why they were here, simply that they were. A mist had drifted over the sea, Appa blindly followed quiet music to this location. The old woman had just been standing on the beach seemingly waiting for them.

"Child, he knows when you need help. He sees everything. Even the prophits fortell the crisis and war that await all of you."

Wind blew from the end of the narrow hall, the old woman laughed hysterically as it whipped around her ragged robe and her long white hair.

"Kiaku was a master of the elements, She shall not remember the difficult time of her life. Our maker is not that cruel. He has given her a second chance, and you another hand of help. Do not let Kiaku stray or her fate shall be the same as before. Use her to your advantage Avatar!"

The great stone door behind her was pushed open. The dust of the hall caught up in the gust of wind and overtook Aang and his friend, the old woman cackled and disappeared as they were pushed into the dark room.

Sokka lay on the stone floor, Toph, Aang, and Katara had managed to stand their ground though they all stood as still as stone. Disbelief and shock laced through their facial features.

A breath of fire traveled across the room.

---

**Note: Takes place awhile after they meet Toph. Also, this may not continue, it was just an idea I needed to write down.**


End file.
